


Аренда комнаты

by sintana



Series: Дом там, где твое сердце [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Iwaizumi and Akaashi are half-brothers, Kenma is the baby, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Professor Kuroo Tetsurou, Single Parent Akaashi Keiji, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintana/pseuds/sintana
Summary: Кто подходит на роль съемщика комнаты лучше, чем Куроо Тетсуро - его бывший помощник преподавателя и парень, в которого он вроде-полностью-и-безповоротно-влюблен?Акааши Кейджи не нужно думать дважды.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Дом там, где твое сердце [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016866
Kudos: 1





	Аренда комнаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [littlemissdarci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdarci/pseuds/littlemissdarci). Log in to view. 



> Ивайзуми много матерится, осторожно.
> 
> Мы все еще продолжаем наблюдать за тревожным Акааши, малышом Кенмой и Солнцем Куроо Тетсуро. 
> 
> Не забывайте переходить на страницу оригинала и оставлять кудосы под работой, всего минутка вашего внимания, а авторке работ приятно от фидбэка.

Кухня утопает в солнечном свете.

Акааши щуриться, поворачивается и замечает своего брата, облокотившегося на стену рядом с холодильником, со скрещенными на груди руками и хмурым от недостатка сна лицом.

— Мы тебя разбудили?

Акааши качает своей головой:

— Нет, я просто не могу спать.

— Хм, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, каких усилий стоило уложить тебя в спать?

— Раз или два.

— Мама опробовала все — лавандовые свечи, теплое молоко, колыбельные.

— А все, что мне было нужно — это мой старший брат, спящий рядом со мной.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты просто не хотел спать в одиночку.

— А разве не все? — спрашивает Акааши, пожимая плечами. Он тянется за оставленным стаканом воды, пьет ее, хоть и не чувствует жажды.

Ивайзуми замолкает, достает себе свой собственный стакан, и только водный фильтр прерывает их тишину.

— Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне, что был несчастен.

Ивайзуми хмуриться:

— Я не несчастен…

— Это уже третья ночь, когда ты и Ойкава-сан ложитесь спать, ссорясь при этом. Он до сих пор спит в студии. Он так расстроен…

Ивайзуми закатывает свои глаза:

— Мы с Дерьмокавой ссорились еще с третьего класса. Меня так бесило, когда он постоянно выпендривался. Мы просто те, кем являемся. Если время от времени мы не будем бодаться, то мы просто не будем знать, что нам делать с самими собой.

— Но ты уволился с работы, не сказав ему. И я знаю, что наш с Кенмой переезд сюда для вас ужасное бремя. Из того, что я слышал ранее, похоже, что вы двое…

— Малыш.*

Что-то внутри Акааши ощетинилось. Изгиб его позвоночника, его жалкая гордость, будто он какой-то мокрый, грозный кот.

Лицо его брата выражает полную усталость, гораздо большую, чем должно быть у человека, которому едва исполнилось тридцать; на самом деле неважно сколько лет Акааши и то, сколько жизни он прожил. Акааши может быть пятьдесят лет от роду, но Ивайзуми будет смотреть на него абсолютно также, как сейчас. Всегда будет смотреть на Акааши и звать его <i>малышом</i>.

— Я скажу это один раз и хочу, чтобы ты послушал, ладно?

Акааши сжимает стакан в своих пальцах, кивая.

— Я люблю тебя, но мои отношения не твоя ответственность. Ты не должен беспокоиться о них или думать, что как-то влияешь на них.

— Но…

— _Ты_ , — говорит Ивайзуми с грубым предупреждением в голосе, так, как он обычно делал, когда нужно было справиться с одной из детских истерик Акааши, — не обуза. Этот ребенок, спящий сейчас в своей кроватке, черт возьми тоже. Я привёл тебя в своей дом, потому что не мог иначе? Ты мой брат. Мой маленький братец. И я заслоню тебя собой от пули, если потребуется.*

Акааши вздыхает. Ему кажется, что в горле встал неприятный ком.

— Я бы не изменил ничего, что произошло за последний год.

— Хаджим…

— Ни одно, ебанное, событие. — тон Ивайзуми приглушенный, на кухне тихо, но также как и Акааши, в своих мыслях, он выкрикивает слова, вдавливая их в подсознание Акааши. — Ты понял?

— Ты не должен откладывать свою жизнь в сторону ради нас.

Ивайзуми фыркает, а его осанка расслабляется, стакан наполовину пуст:

— Ты можешь быть выше меня, но ты все еще мой глупый младший брат.

Акааши хмурится, искренне оскорбляясь укору в сторону его ума:

— Эй.

— Эй ты. — Ивайзуми допивает воду из своего стакана и ставит его в раковину. — Не волнуйся. Все будет в порядке: работа, деньги. Я со всем разберусь, как обычно, хорошо?

Хоть рост и не является сильной стороной Ивайзуми, но решение проблем было и остается ей. Собирая Лего вместе с Акааши, когда тот терял коробку с инструкцией. Решая, что приготовить на ужин, когда их мама была вынуждена работать до поздней ночи. Он был тем, кто отвел его в парк, за день до того, как он должен был пойти в среднюю школу, и научил как правильно бить кулаком, на всякий случай.

Он был единственным, кто знал как поступить, когда Акааши думал, что совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни.

Так что да, если кто-то может разобраться с этим, это Хаджиме.

— Ты не обязан всегда делать это. Позволяй иногда другим людям заботиться о тебе. — бормочет Акааши.

— Хмм, — фыркает Ивайзуми.

— Что?

— Ничего, — говорит Ивайзуми, пожимая плечами; он ополаскивает свой стакан в раковине и ставит его на сушилку с тихим стуком. — Ты не такой уж и маленький, как мне нравится думать. И определенно не такой глупый.

На обратном пути в коридор он похлопывает Акааши по его плечу:

— Иди спать, малыш.

Ивайзуми тянется к выключателю света, и это забавно и иронично, что Акааши довольно сильно прибавил в росте, но руки Ивайзуми до сих пор больше, плечи шире, они настолько широкие, что могут уместить на себе весь мир, по крайней мере мир Акааши.

Забавно, что ему все еще нужен его брат, чтобы заснуть.

— Нии-чан?

Глаза Ивайзуми блеснули в темноте, настолько ярко, что может показаться что у Ивайзуми резко пересохло в горле и все, что ему было нужно, это услышать слова от того, кого он любит. Акааши хочет сказать их, слова, но он думает, что если ты любишь кого-то, то они не всегда нужны тебе.

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Рубашка, в которую был одет Куроо, плотно обтягивает его плечи, ширина которых едва сдерживается тканью.

Вид заставляет Акааши отвернуться, а руку сжать ремень от рюкзака еще сильнее. К его щекам приливает заметное тепло, словно первые лучи солнца танцуют на вашей коже, когда вы выходите на улицу.

— Рад тебя видеть, — Куроо говорит так искренне, что Акааши не может устоять и посмотреть, соответствует ли выражение лица голосу. — Как дела?

— Я… хорошо. Эм. Ты выглядишь, эм. Твои плечи… я имею в виду…

Куроо слушает, наклонив голову, и улыбка идет забавной линией, будто он собирался сделать что-то своим ртом:

— Ох, да, это. Моя сушилка сжигает все в гневе Сатаны и сжимает все в себе. Во всем виновато дрянное электричество.

Акааши смеется, будто Куроо пошутил, высоко и слишком хрипло:

— Это… Вы до сих пор не переехали из этой ужасной квартиры? И, эм. У меня все хорошо. Этот семестр довольно трудный, у меня много работы, я стажируюсь в издательской фирме Чидоя-ку…

— Рад это слышать…

— У Кенмы тоже все хорошо. — перебивает он.

Дело не в том, что Акааши не нервничает, он не позволяет им сдаваться, нервам, он не может позволить себе это снова. Но под теплом чистого солнечного света, того самого, что заставляет все вокруг вращаться, он не может не волноваться.

— Он замечательный. Начал ходить.

— Этот ребенок потрясающий. Уже ходит? Прошло так много времени с того момента, когда мы говорили последний раз? Вау, — восклицает Куроо, растягивая губы полные любви, которая может вот-вот растаять с его лица.

— Хотите посмотреть?

— Черт, да, конечно, я хочу посмотреть, — в спешке говорит Куроо, и звучит так молодо и по-мальчишески, это довольно странно, потому что он все еще молод и мальчик. В конце концов, он всего лишь на год старше Акааши.

Акааши улыбается, достает телефон и начинает листать свою галерею. Он чувствует себя также, как и любой другой родитель, который хвастается своим ребенком, будто они вылечили рак или спасли Землю от климатических изменений, а не решили показать одну из повседневных банальностей, как первые шаги.

Акааши считает, что все первое по-своему важно. Твои первые шаги, первый поцелуй, первое что-нибудь. Было бесконечное количество этих первых, но твое первое только твое. Потому что они случаются только раз в жизни.

— Только посмотри, как он идет, — говорит Куроо, трепеща, как будто Кенма занял первое место на Гран-при Монако. — Похоже, у вас была небольшая вечеринка. Одиннадцать месяцев такой большой праздник в вашей семье?

— Нет, — качает головой Акааши, слегка посмеиваясь.

Он нажимает на боковую кнопку телефона, и экран гаснет. Он повертел телефоном еще несколько раз, но не похоже, что Куроо возражал. Однако, в отличие от большинства родителей, Акааши знает, что очарование, которым его окружил его ребенок, не может быть знакомо кому-либо еще.

Акааши поднимает свой взгляд и понимает насколько близко они стоят рядом друг с другом; листовки, которые ему нужно повесить, все еще зажаты у него подмышкой. Он снова качает своей головой:

— Мы празднуем его день рождение каждый месяц. Идея мужа моего брата.*

— Это очень мило.

— Разве? Боюсь, что это сильно разбалует его, раз мы празднуем это так часто.

— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы не праздновать, — усмехается Куроо. — Позволь ему получить свой кусочек торта и съешь другой сам.

— Есть столько сахара — вредно.

Куроо сильно морщиться в ответ:

— Блин, ты говоришь, как мой отец.

— Что-то не так с вашим отцом?

— Ничего, — губы Куроо снова расплываются в улыбке, будто он не хочет, чтобы его утверждение восприняли не в том смысле. — Я имел в виду то, что ты слишком молод для того, чтобы звучать так по-старому. Ты же все еще находишь время для развлечений, правильно? Время для самого себя?

Акааши прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, пытаясь сдержать насмешку, однако закатывает свои глаза так, что это заставит его пожалеть о своей раздражительности во время подросткового возраста Кенмы:

— Конечно, я постараюсь найти для этого время между моей стажировкой и попытками не вылететь из университета до тех пор, пока не получу свой диплом.

Выражение лица Куроо резко меняется. Холодная серьезность на нем застает Акааши врасплох.

— Я двадцатитрехлетний парень с ребенком на руках, Куроо-сан. Моя доля для развлечений заполнена на ближайшие два десятилетия.

Куроо открывает свой рот. Он нахмуривает свои брови пока пытается обдумать то, что собирался только что сказать. Это заставляет Акааши отступить на полшага назад, желая о том, чтобы Куроо не был так осторожен со словами, как обычно, а просто высказал все, что думает ему в лицо.

Звуки, доносящиеся из коридора, возвращают сознание Акааши назад. Кроссовки на полу. Звук пришедшего сообщение. Человек, зовущий своего друга по имени. Он шаркает своей ногой назад, в попытке присоединиться к хаосу вокруг них, выйти из теплого кокона, который окутал их с Куроо.

Голос Куроо должен был утонуть на фоне всех этих звуков. Однако, Акааши думает, что он застыл на одном месте, и все, что он мог слышать — это слова Куроо:

— Ты до сих пор принадлежишь самому себе. Я знаю, что… Что ж, я не отец, так что я могу знать? Это не сделает тебя меньше родителем, если ты будешь находить время для себя самого.

Голос Куроо обволакивает горло Акааши липкой патокой, стекающей вниз. Слова заполняют его мозг и прочищают себе место, вырытое прямо под ребрами. Что-то щелкает по режиму автопилота, в котором он жил все это время. Это почти бесит Акааши, на что Куроо выдает легкое:

— Ты до сих пор заслуживаешь жить своей жизнью. Кто-нибудь говорил тебе это?

Нет никакого простого исключения в серьёзном тоне голоса Куроо, приподнятой брови и болезненном сочувствие на его лице. Все это граничит с сопереживанием, как будто Куроо сам знает какого это — отрицать то, что ты можешь быть своим собственным человеком.

Акааши сглатывает толстый ком в горле, встречается со взглядом Куроо и отвечает:

— Нет.

— Я понимаю, почему они не сделали это, но кто-то должен был сказать тебе.

— Вы только что сделали это.

Куроо осторожно улыбается.

Через секунду путаница различных чувств внутри него забывается, и Акааши удается улыбнуться в ответ.

— Итак, — начинает Куроо, вздернув подбородком, — дворовая распродажа?

Акааши смотрит на листовки, зажатые его рукой:

— Оу, нет.

Куроо поднимает в любопытстве бровь.

Акааши прочищает горло. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя беспокойную энергию, пульсирующую во всем его теле.

— Муж моего брата сдает нашу студию для дополнительного заработка. Мне нужно развесить все это сегодня по его просьбе.

Куроо сразу улавливает его взволнованный тон.

— … ты рад этому?

— Это не… Я имею в виду, это их решение. Мне не нравится идея о том, что какой-то случайный парень из университета будет так близко жить рядом с Кенмой.

— Это… да. Я понимаю, — что-то меняется на лице Куроо, но зубы все так же сверкают в теплой ухмылке. Он отталкивается от стены и кивает на пачку бумаги в руке Акааши. — Думаю, оставлю тебя с этим наедине. Было приятно поговорить с тобой, и удачи в поисках.

Он начинает двигаться, идя назад по коридору грациозно и интуитивно, с такой самоуверенностью, о которой Акааши когда-то мечтал, о которой у него больше нет времени заботиться.

Он вскидывает руку в прощальном жесте, шевеля пальцами своей левой руки. И с этим он заворачивает за угол. Разворот его плеч такой широкий, словно горизонт, и цвета солнца, перед тем как оно полностью погружается в океан.

***

— И именно по этой причине я не смог закончить мое зада…

— Вы должны переехать.

— … ние. Эм, Куроо-сан, у меня все еще остались мои пять минут рабочего времени. Он должен подождать, верно?

— Да, у тебя все еще есть твои пять минут, Лев. Извини, Акааши, не мог бы ты?..

Наступает момент тишины, когда все в кабинете смотрят прямо на Акааши, у которого широко открыты глаза и сильно сбито дыхание. В следующий момент, когда Саеко стоит около тревожно-покачивающейся стопкой бумаг, из-под которой на пол летит шредер. Она режет по Акааши жалящим взглядом из-под бровей.

Студент щурит свои глаза на Акааши, недовольный тем, что тот прервал его нелепое выступление. Тем временем, пока Куроо смотрит на Акааши, вся суровость на его лице сменяется беспокойством из-за внезапного появления последнего.

Акааши знает, что сейчас ему следовало бы сказать: «Конечно, извините.», выйти обратно в коридор и с чувством неловкого унижения сбежать за пределы кампуса. Но вместо этого он говорит:

— Ты должен переехать к нам, — с уверенностью, увеличившейся вдвое.

Глаза Куроо широко округляются, а рот открывается в немом удивлении.

Акааши остается на месте, игнорируя желание выбежать в коридор.

Шредер с лязгающим звуком приземляется на пол. Саеко пытается вытянуть зажеванную в него бумагу, но сдается за долю секунды. Она берет папку со своего стола и указывает своим пальцем с красивым маникюром на сердитого студента:

— Давай, новичок*, твое время вышло.

— Но мне нужно получить разрешение на дополнительное время для выполнения своего задания!

— Этого никогда не произойдет. Куроо рвет здесь свою задницу больше всех, а у тебя было три недели на выполнение. Проваливай.

Студент подскакивает со своего места быстрее, чем изъятие бумаги из шредера было признано гиблым делом. Он бросает на Акааши уничтожающий взгляд, который должен был вселять страх, но к черту этого Льва. Он должен был лучше стараться.

— Знаешь, начинает Саеко, кладя свою руку на плечо Акааши, пугая своим старым остроумием и красотой, так сильно напоминающими Куроо. — Когда мне сказали, что я буду делить кабинет с Куроо Тетсуро, я думала, что придется иметь дело с кучей глупых, красивых девушек, врывающихся в офис. Но тот, кто устраивает здесь шоу — это ты! А ведь ты даже больше не его ученик! Так что спасибо за восстановление моей веры в следующее поколение. — последний раз хлопнув его по плечу, она вышла из кабинета.

Скрестив руки на груди и приоткрыв рот, Акааши спрашивает:

— Ладно… В чем её проблема?

— Патриархат по-прежнему у власти. Она голодная. Отвратительный разрыв отношений. Выбери, что тебе больше нравится.

— Эта фраза была не очень феминистичной с вашей стороны.

— Напротив! Я со всем великодушием признавал боль ее последних отношений. Любовь причиняет боль, а любовь — самая феминистичная вещь во всем мире.

Акааши сутулится и фыркает.

— Ладно.

Сидя за своим столом, Куроо выжидающе на него смотрит. Он прочищает свое горло, солнечный луч падает на его щеку.

— О том, что ты сказал…

— Я знаю, что вторгаться по середине разговора было грубо. Мне неловко, я обязательно извинюсь перед этим высоким студентом, если я когда-нибудь увижу его снова. И, эм… У него было три недели на выполнение этого задания? Не хочется быть отцом головного мозга, чтобы понять, что ему нужно научится правильно распределять свое время.

Глаза Куроо остаются бесстрастными, но уголки его губ слегка подрагивают, и Акааши не тратит время на то, чтобы гордится собой за это, но явно получает удовольствие от того, что почти заставил Куроо смеяться.

— Я подумал об этом, и мне действительно не нравится идея о том, что какой-то зазнавшийся парень будет жить в одном доме с моим ребенком. — его желудок тревожно сжимается.

Он облизывает щеку внутри, во рту сухо.

— Я знаю, что мы не общались какое-то время, и я не знаю вас очень хорошо, но я более чем уверен в том, что вы не тот человек, который громко слушает музыку все время, потому что не понимаете концепцию дневного сна, — он хватается взглядом за растение на столе Куроо, делает глубоки вдох и смотрит ему в глаза. — И я доверяю вам моего сына. Я не знаю… Я просто уверен, что не могу сказать это о многих людях.

— Акааши, — выдыхает Куроо, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла; между его бровей появляется маленькая морщинка, а на лице появляются все волнующие его мысли. — Я не могу. Ты студент.

— Но я больше не ваш студент.

— Ты больше не _мой_ студент, но ты все еще учишься в институте, где я преподаю. Я не могу жить с тобой, снимать у тебя жилье. Это было бы неуместно.

Комната в глазах накренилась, будто мир сошел со своей привычной оси из-за путающегося языка Куроо, его неуверенных словах.

— Нет, это не так, — Акааши нервно сует свои дрожащие руки к себе в карманы в показательной уверенности. — Я выпускаюсь через шесть недель.

Куроо пялится на него, приоткрыв рот. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Акааши.

Он прочищает свое пересохшее горло:

— Это указано в университетском своде правил или что-то в этом роде? Вы будете арендовать помещение у мужа моего брата, не у меня. Мое имя не указано в договоре. Если вдруг что, то я нахлебник. Кроме того, вы уже говорили это ранее. Вы тоже студент. Нет никаких правил против того, чтобы студенты жили вместе, даже если кто-то из них преподаватель другого.

— Я правда сомневаюсь по этому поводу.

— Хм?

— Что ты нахлебник.

Акааши вздыхает:

— Куроо-сан, это хорошая студия. Она недалеко от железнодорожной станции, и рядом есть те хипстерские места, которые, я уверен, вам понравятся.

— Я не хипс…

— У нее даже есть свой отдельный вход. Электричество работает просто прекрасно. Плюс, есть маленький милый ребенок, который будет встречать вас по возвращению домой, если вам нравятся подобного рода вещи.

Куроо встает со своего места, скрипя колесиками кресла. Он начинает ходить вдоль стола.

Акааши ждет, затаив дыхание, которое огромной тяжестью оседает у него в груди.

Садясь на край своего стола, Куроо останавливается. Он молчит, жестикулируя своими руками несколько секунд. Он запускает свои руки в без того растрепанные волосы и смотрит на Акааши в некой растерянности. Чем-то напоминающей трепет.

— Почему ты так хочешь этого?

Сначала Акааши понимает, так и есть. Он знал это еще в тот момент, когда выгонял этого высокого парня Льва из кабинета, впутав в этот разговор Куроо и приправив это все Саеко, с её проблемой со шредером. Он был таким очевидным.

— Хочу хоть раз помочь своему брату, — мягко признается он. — И вам нужно жилье получше, учитывая то, в какой катастрофе вы живете сейчас. Это было бы…

— Не похоже, что тот бред, который ты придумываешь, правда.

— Припоминаю то, что у вас нельзя гладить с перегоревшим предохранителем. В чем смысл покупать новую рубашку, если вы даже не в состоянии ее правильно носить?

Теперь Акааши может понять, почему Саеко беспокоилась о впечатлительных первокурсницах, и всем поколении женщин, смотря на спешно закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки Куроо.

Чувствуя приливающее к лицу тепло, Акааши с трудом выговаривает:

— Я помню, что дорога до университета занимает у вас много времени. Вы сравнили это с бесконечной линией на графике.

— В этом сравнении был смысл.

— Но разве, не было ли это лучше, быстро вернуться домой после долгого рабочего дня?

Куроо в открытую пялится на него. Затем медленно покачивает головой из стороны в сторону, будто пытается развеять туманную дымку перед глазами, пытаясь сфокусировать изображение.

— Почему вы качаете своей головой? — спрашивает Акааши с растущей на губах улыбкой.

— Потому что этот разговор вредит моему мозгу.

— Значит ли это, что…

— Это значит, что я подумаю, — быстро говорит Куроо, пытаясь притеснить вкус победы, которую Акааши уже может чувствовать у себя на языке. — До тех пор, пока ты не просмотришь все пункты _здесь_ вдоль и поперек, и не скажешь мне, что ничего не запрещает этого.

 _Здесь_ — это в книге, которую Куроо поднимает со своего стола и бросает Акааши, который легко ловит ее. Он пролистывает несколько первых страниц, а после корчит лицо в недоумении:

— Устав института? Вы храните у себя на столе бумажную копию? Вы же знаете, что есть онлайн версия?

— Да, — сухо отвечает Куроо. — Она бывает очень полезной, когда имеешь дело с Львами всего мира.

Крепко перехватив книгу, Акааши усмехается.

— Признайтесь, вы рады, что я от него избавился.

— Разве у тебя сейчас нет пары? — говорит Куроо в твердом протесте, хотя в его голосе явно проскальзывала улыбка.

— Как вы узнали об этом?

— Сейчас два часа дня, четверг. Пары есть у всех, включая меня, так что…

Акааши знает, что нельзя злоупотреблять чужим гостеприимством. Он оборачивается назад, стоя у выхода из кабинета, чувствуя, как внутренности неприятно сжимаются.

— Я извиняюсь за то, что был груб ранее.

— Ты не был грубым.

Акааши качает головой в знак протеста:

— Я был, но если это заставит вас переехать, то оно того стоило.

Куроо берет в руки бутылку с водой, сидя на крае стола. Он поворачивает пластиковую крышку, играясь с прозрачной этикеткой, затем переводит свой взгляд прямиком на Акааши, особенно на его глаза, что скользят с интересом по его, Куроо, лицу. Это похоже на то, как солнце выглядывает из-за облаков, освещая часть земли, оставляя другую в темноте.

В этот раз, когда Акааши покидает кабинет Куроо, его грудь залита солнечным светом как никогда до этого, как будто внутри него светит маленькое солнышко.

***

— Эта лестница ведет на первый этаж, а сзади нее есть выход на улицу, но вы также можете пользоваться парадным входом. И кухней тоже, пожалуйста приходите готовить на ней. В студии тоже есть кухня, но она полностью не функциональна. Я бы умер с голоду, если бы Ива-чан не напоминал мне поесть. Мы понимаем, что это может быть сущим недостатком, но…

— Оу, нет, это совсем не недостаток. Это очень великодушно с вашей стороны. Все, что мне сейчас предлагает мой нынешний домовладелец — это переносная плита и раковина в ванной. Дизайн здесь очень красивый. Это что, деревянные балки на потолке?

— Глаз-алмаз! Да, настоящий кедр.

— Так, где ты говоришь, нашел этого парня?

Акааша моргает, отводя взгляд от приложения для радио-няни на своем телефоне. Там Кенма в высоком разрешении пинает своими маленькими ножками в носочках решетку кроватки.

— Ну, знаешь, по-близости.

Если бы невозмутимое выражение лица было признано произведением искусства, то Хаджиме был бы обычным Боттичелли.

Это умение, которое передается в их семье.

Акааши вздыхает и выходит из приложения, думая, что очень долго наблюдает за своим ребенком, который спит буквально в нескольких метрах от него.

Возможно технологии только ухудшили родительский контроль, но Акааши считает, что это отличная для него возможность убедиться, что Кенма не задохнется во сне, положа свой пальчик в рот.

— Я уже говорил тебе, он был моим преподавателем.

— Разве это нормально? Это противоречит каким-то правилам в уставе вашего института, то что студент и сотрудник живут вместе? Я не знаю…

— Во-первых, нет, я проверял. Во-вторых, он не будет жить с нами. Он снимает студию. Ты вроде бы был не против него, когда я впервые упомянул это. Тебе вообще было все равно, — на кислое выражение лица Ивайзуми он добавил. — Ты сказал, что он звучит как отличный парень.

— Конечно он звучал как отличный парень, мой маленький драгоценный братик, _Кейджи_. А сейчас я не уверен, _Кейджи_. Ты привел этого горячего парня в мой дом, _Кейджи_. Мой дом, где живет мой муж, и этот парень сейчас ведет хорошую беседу с моим мужем, _Кейджи_. А ты знаешь, как я отношусь к другим мужчинам, которые могут вести интеллектуальные беседы с моим мужем, _Кейджи_.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Пожалуйста перестань произносить мое имя так.

Ивайзуми хмыкает. Последний раз у него было такое раздраженное выражение лица, когда он узнал, что Акааши будет выше него.

— Они говорят о строительных материалах, — подмечает Акааши.

— Интеллектуальная беседа.

— Тебе обязательно нужно было так много раз назвать Ойкаву-сана своим мужем? Разве это не гетеронормативно?

— Что за хуйню ты…

— Так ты считаешь его горячим?

После целой минуты молчания, кухня наполняется мягкими постукиваниями Акааши, который начинает убирать посуду, оставшуюся с завтрака, и фырканьем Ивайзуми.

— Я мелочный и ревнивый. Но я блять не слепой. Этот парень выглядит так, как будто его выберут первой моделью для кастинга.

— Он заканчивает институт и получает докторскую степень. По математике.

— Отлично! Просто замечательно! Теперь Дерьмокава может потерять сознание не только из-за его лица, но и мозгов. Да, это определенно помогло мне, _Кейджи_.

— Хаджиме…

Телефон пиликает, и на всю квартиру раздается громкий детский плач.

Прежде, чем хватка Акааши на тарелке ослабевает, и он может хоть как-то пошевелиться. Ойкава кричит:

— Я позабочусь о нем!

Со стороны лестницы слышны шаги, и они могут видеть Ойкаву и Куроо, следующего прямо за ним.

— Точно! Тебе действительно следует увидеть комнату Кейджи-чана. У него очень красивый потолочный плинтус.

— А, нет, все в порядке. Не хочу вторгаться в чужое пространство.

Акааши неопределенно машет ему рукой. Кенма уже все равно проснулся, и полу-незнакомое полу-знакомое лицо, разглядывающее панели в его комнате, явно не будет иметь значения.

Плач усиливается, кажется, что воркующий голос Ойкавы немного успокаивает его, как только мужчина поднимает Кенму на руки. По крайней мере, это то, что думает Акааши, потому что трудно что-то увидеть из-за спины Куроо, который занял место в дверном проеме его комнаты.

У них есть отличная сушилка, но Ивайзуми решил сам протереть тарелки.

Акааши опускает свои руки в мыльную воду, пальцы поджимаются от холода. Ивайзуми высовывает кончик своего языка, протирая не существующее пятнышко на тарелке.

Акааши смотрит на мыльную воду, на рябь в раковине, которая заставляет его пальцы выглядеть так, будто они под двусторонним зеркалом.

— Посмотри на себя, — улыбка в голосе Ивайзуми заставляет его оторвать свой взгляд от посуды.

Похоже, что он видит своего брата тоже через двустороннее зеркало. Есть какая-то оптическая иллюзия того, когда он смотрит вниз, чтобы встретиться взглядом с братом, но всегда смотрит наверх. Смотрит на Хаджиме.

— У тебя есть рабочее место, хотя ты еще не закончил институт, и ребенок. Тем временем, я все еще ревную к Дерьмокаве, будто он до сих пор мой парень, а не тот, с кем я делю оплату налогов. Что случилось с моим сопливым младшим братом, который прятался за мной, когда мы смотрели ужастики?

Акааши давится смехом, это звучит как плач для его собственных ушей.

— Хаджиме, это…

— Кен-чан обычно не такой суетливый. Знаете, у него есть внутренние часы, как у шестидесятилетних? Правда, Кен-чан? Что случилось? Твой подгузник в порядке. Хочешь вниз?

— _Ба_.

Хрупкое сердце Акааши сразу же реагирует на это. Голос Кенмы приглушен плечом Ойкавы, лицо опухшее из-за плача и долгого сна. Он продолжает корчится на руках Ойкавы, цепляясь за его плечи, отказываясь спускаться. Акааши начинает выдергивать полотенце из рук Ивайзуми, чтобы вытереть свои руки, но за то время, что он тянется к пальцам брата, Кенма отклоняется от груди Ойкавы на Куроо.

— _Ба! Ба!_

Лицо Ойкавы меняет семь различных выражений, пока Куроо стоит неподвижно, вытянув руки вперед, на всякий случай если Кенме удастся вырваться из крепкой хватки Ойкавы.

— Эм.

— Извини, кажется он хочет к тебе. Не возражаешь?

Либо их руки действовали своевольно, либо это было заранее согласовано, потому что уже через несколько секунд Куроо прижимает к себе дующегося, но не такого капризного Кенму. Пока Ойкава держит руки перед собой и смотрит на Куроо так, будто тот дар божий, а не новый жилец их студии.

Шея краснеет, Куроо беспомощно пожимает плечами, сильнее прижимая Кенму к своей груди.

— Я хорош с детьми? Ну, или мне так говорили.

— Правда?

— Да, я уже присматривал за Кенмой однажды, когда у Акааши был экзамен. Мы читали книжки и играли с Хоббсом.

— Ба! Ба! Ба! — лепечет Кенма.

Глаза Ойкавы расширились, как будто его племянник совершил безоговорочный акт предательства.

— Кен-чан не любит, когда другие люди держат его.

Акааши дергают за руку.

Его брат поворачивается обратно к раковине и начинает начищать серебро полотенцем до блеска.

— Хорошо. Сексуальный укротитель детей может заселиться в студию. Но если он что-нибудь сломает, или устроит вечеринку со своими друзьями с докторской степенью, он не получит свой депозит обратно.

**Author's Note:**

> Kid - так обращается Ива к Акааши и это буквально переводится как ребенок, но смысл то в другом.  
> Ивайзуми буквально говорит: "I’d take a bullet for you.", что можно перевести как: "Я приму пулю за тебя.".  
> brother-in-law - брат по закону, то есть муж ваших сестры/брата, можно перевести, как зять.  
> В оригинале Саеко называет Льва freshie, что в свою очередь происходит от слова freshman - первокурсник, но переводить это как первокурсничек мне не хотелось.
> 
> Комментарий авторки после части:  
> "Чтобы прояснить, в этой серии работ Ивайзуми и Акааши наполовину братья. Я ДОЛЖНА была сделать это после того, как увидела все эти мемы/комментарии о том, что они очень сильно похожи. 
> 
> *У меня есть свой личный хэдканон, в котором Ойкава и Ивайзуми слишком горды чтобы взять себе чужую фамилию. Ойкава отказывается быть еще одним "Ива-чаном", а Ивайзуми не хочет примерять на себя все разновидности фамилии Ойкавы (Дерьмокава, Жопакава и другие), у них обоих есть чувство собственного достоинства по этому поводу. Отсюда следует объяснение того, почему я сохранила им их фамилии. "


End file.
